


Endearment

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Endearments, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Dorian enjoys morning cuddles with his Amatus.





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> **Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/).  
>  **"Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were" for[@katalyna-rose](https://katalyna-rose.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/).**  
>  **Rating:** Teen.  
>  **Pairing:** Dorian Pavus/Malakar Lavellan.

Gooseflesh rose in the wake of his caress, bronzed skin contrasting starkly against alabaster as he trailed his fingertips over the curve of his lover’s shoulder, and along his slender side.  Dorian dipped his hand beneath the covers, cupping the firm curve of _the Inquisitor’s_ arse, unable to hide a smirk as his sweet elf stirred with a sigh. 

‘Five more minutes,’ Malakar mumbled, attempting to wiggle away from Dorian’s seeking touch, but a hand caught his hip and he yelped as his lover wrapped a firm arm around his waist. 

Dorian ignored the sharp cry, nuzzling soft skin, nipping and kissing Malakar’s shoulder, neck, and cheek, lips grazing the sharp point of an ear just to hear the song of his lover’s laughter, just to hear the chuckles and sharp breaths, to see pale cheeks flame red.  

‘Stop, Vhenan,’ Malakar said, voice strained from his laughter as Dorian’s moustache tickled his sensitive ear.  

Dorian paused, wondering if he’d misheard, but Malakar repeated the plea when he nuzzled the point again.  How sweet it was to hear the name flow off his lover’s tongue for the first time, the endearment making his heart swell and dance.

‘Never, Amatus,’ Dorian said between his own laughter.  He rolled Malakar onto his back, using his weight to capture the slight elf as he smothered him in kisses, ignoring the flailing limbs and half-hearted _whump_ of the hand on his chest that tried futilely to push him away.

Only when they were both breathless did Dorian stop, staring down at bright eyes, barely an inch between their lips, hot breath mingling as he held Malakar’s gaze. 

Dorian swept silvery strands from Malakar’s forehead. ‘You called me Vhenan.’

A soft smile lit Malakar’s lips, a tentative curve reflected by his wary gaze. ‘You called me Amatus.’

Dorian cupped his lover’s jaw, the pad of his thumb tracing Malakar’s bottom lip, desperate to sweep the anxiety from his gaze even as his own fears threatened to overwhelm him.

‘What else would I call the man I love?’

 _Perhaps it’s too soon,_ he thought as Malakar gazed up at him, the moment stretching between them as Dorian’s heart thundered in his chest.  They had spent mere nights in the other’s embrace, after all, but Dorian knew it was too late to take the words back, knew it was too late to deny his affections, knew that doing so would be a lie.

Malakar’s brow furrowed, stormy eyes tracing Dorian’s face as if seeing it for the first time.  When his chest began to ache, Dorian realised he was holding his breath, the air shuddering from his lungs as Malakar reached up.  He framed Dorian’s face with slender hands, a smile blooming on his lips as he said, ‘I love you too.’


End file.
